The present invention relates to benzopyran derivatives having a prolongation effect on the refractory period, which are used for treatments of arrhythmia in mammals including human being.
As benzopyran derivatives, there have been known 4-acylaminobenzopyran derivatives exemplified by Cromakalim (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 58-67683). These 4-acylaminobenzopyran derivatives exemplified by Cromakalim are known to open an ATP sensitive K+ channel and to be effective for treatments of hypertension and asthma, but there has not been any mention as to the treatment of arrhythmia based on a prolongation effect on the refractory period.
Now, conventional antiarrhythmic agents having a prolongation effect on the refractory period as a main function (such as Class I drugs of antiarrhythmic agent classification according to Vaughan Williams, or d-sotalol belonging to Class III) have highly dangerous arrhythmic inducing actions that can result in sudden death such as torsades de pointes based on extension of ventricular muscle action potential relating to the prolongation effect on the refractory period, which become the therapeutic problems. Thus, agents having less side effects are desired.
The inventors of the present invention have made an intensive search and study of compounds having a prolongation effect on the refractory period more selective for atrium muscle than for ventricular muscle, and found that the compound of the formula (I) has a prolongation effect on the refractory period selective for atrium muscle without any influence on the refractory period and action potential of ventricular muscle.
The inventors of the present invention have studied eagerly benzopyran derivatives, and surprisingly found that the compound of the formula (I) has a strong prolongation effect on the refractory period, and that it is useful as an antiarrhythmic agent. The present invention has been made based on this finding.
The present invention relates to a benzopyran derivative of the formula (I) 
wherein,
R1 and R2 represent each independently a hydrogen atom or a C1-6alkyl group in which said alkyl group may be optionally substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group or a C1-6alkoxy group in which said alkoxy group may be optionally substituted with a fluorine atom,
R3 represents a hydroxyl group or a C1-6alkylcarbonyloxy group,
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, or R3 and R4 together form a bond,
R6 represents a hydrogen atom,
R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-6alkyl group,
X is absent, or represents Cxe2x95x90O or SO2,
R8 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-6alkyl group in which said alkyl group may be optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-6alkoxy group,
R9 represents a hydrogen atom or a nitro group,
when R9 represents a hydrogen atom,
Y represents a C3-8alkylene group or xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CR11R12xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 in which m and n represent each independently 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, and m+n is equal to or more than 2; when m represents 0, R11 and R12 represent each independently a C1-6alkyl group, and when m represents those other than 0, R11 and R12 represent each independently a C1-3alkyl group or a hydroxyl group, or R11 and R12 together form a oxygen atom,
R5 represents a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, an amino group, a C1-6alkylthio group, a C1-6alkylamino group, a di-C1-6alkylamino group, a C1-6alkylcarbonylamino group, a C1-6alkylsulfonylamino group, an aminocarbonyl group, a C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl group, a di-C1-16alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C1-6alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-6alkoxycarbonyl group, a C1-6alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aminosulfonyl group, a C1-6alkylsulfonyl group, a carboxyl group or a benzoyl group in which said benzoyl group may be optionally substituted with a C1-6alkyl group, a C1-6alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a nitro group or a cyano group, and
when R9 represents a nitro group,
Y represents a C4-8alkylene group, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CR11R12xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 in which m, n, R11 and R12 are same as the above or xe2x80x94(CH2)oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 in which o and p represent each independently 2, 3 or 4,
R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a hydroxyl group, a formamide group, an amino group, a C1-6alkoxy group, a C3-8cycloalkyl group, a C1-6alkylthio group, a C1-6alkylamino group, a di-C1-6alkylamino group, a C1-6alkylcarbonylamino group, a C1-6alkylsulfonylamino group, an aminocarbonyl group, a C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl group, a di-C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C1-6alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-6alkoxycarbonyl group, a C1-6alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aminosulfonyl group, a C1-6alkylsulfonyl group, a carboxyl group or a benzoyl group in which said benzoyl group may be optionally substituted with a C1-6alkyl group, a C1-6alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a nitro group or a cyano group;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The compound according to the present invention has a strong prolongation effect on the refractory period and it can be used as a drug for treating arrhythmia.
Respective substituents for the compound (I) according to the present invention are illustrated concretely specifically as follows.
Herein, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d means normal, xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d means iso, xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d means secondary, xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d means tertiary, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d means cyclo, and xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d means para.
As C1-3alkyl groups, there may be mentioned methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl and c-propyl, etc.
As C1-6alkyl groups, there may be mentioned methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, c-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, c-butyl, 1-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, i-pentyl, neopentyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, c-pentyl, 1-hexyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 1-methyl-n-pentyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propyl, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propyl, 3,3-dimethyl-n-butyl and c-hexyl, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl and n-butyl.
As halogen atoms, there may be mentioned a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom and an iodine atom. Preferably, there may be mentioned a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom and a bromine atom.
As C1-6alkoxy groups, there may be mentioned methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, 1-pentyloxy, 2-pentyloxy, 3-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-hexyloxy, 2-hexyloxy, 3-hexyloxy, 1-methyl-n-pentyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propoxy, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propoxy and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butoxy, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and i-propoxy.
As C4-8alkylene groups, there may be mentioned butylene, pentylene, hexylene, heptylene and octylene, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned pentylene.
As C3-8alkylene groups, there may be mentioned propylene in addition to the aforementioned C4-8alkylene groups. Preferably, there may be mentioned pentylene.
As C1-6alkylcarbonyloxy groups, there may be mentioned methylcarbonyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, n-propylcarbonyloxy, i-propylcarbonyloxy, n-butylcarbonyloxy, i-butylcarbonyloxy, s-butylcarbonyloxy, t-butylcarbonyloxy, 1-pentylcarbonyloxy, 2-pentylcarbonyloxy, 3-pentylcarbonyloxy, i-pentylcarbonyloxy, neopentylcarbonyloxy, t-pentylcarbonyloxy, 1-hexylcarbonyloxy, 2-hexylcarbonyloxy, 3-hexylcarbonyloxy, 1-methyl-n-pentylcarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylcarbonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylcarbonyloxy and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylcarbonyloxy, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylcarbonyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, n-propylcarbonyloxy, i-propylcarbonyloxy, n-butylcarbonyloxy and t-butylcarbonyloxy.
As C3-8cycloalkyl groups, there may be mentioned c-propyl, c-butyl, c-pentyl, c-hexyl, c-heptyl and c-octyl, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned c-propyl, c-butyl and c-hexyl.
As C1-6alkylthio groups, there may be mentioned metylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, i-propylthio, c-propylthio, n-butylthio, i-butylthio, s-butylthio, t-butylthio, c-butylthio, 1-pentylthio, 2-pentylthio, 3-pentylthio, i-pentylthio, neopentylthio, t-pentylthio, c-pentylthio, 1-hexylthio, 2-hexylthio, 3-hexylthio, c-hexylthio, 1-methyl-n-pentylthio, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylthio, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylthio and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylthio, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, i-propylthio and n-butylthio.
As C1-6alkylamino groups, there may be mentioned methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino, c-propylamino, n-butylamino, i-butylamino, s-butylamino, t-butylamino, c-butylamino, 1-pentylamino, 2-pentylamino, 3-pentylamino, i-pentylamino, neopentylamino, t-pentylamino, c-pentylamino, 1-hexylamino, 2-hexylamino, 3-hexylamino, c-hexylamino, 1-methyl-n-pentylamino, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylamino, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylamino and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylamino, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino and n-butylamino.
As di-C1-6alkylamino groups, there may be mentioned dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, di-1-propylamino, di-c-propylamino, di-n-butylamino, di-i-butylamino, di-s-butylamino, di-t-butylamino, di-c-butylamino, di-1-pentylamino, di-2-pentylamino, di-3-pentylamino, di-i-pentylamino, di-neopentylamino, di-t-pentylamino, di-c-pentylamino, di-1-hexylamino, di-2-hexylamino, di-3-hexylamino, di-c-hexylamino, di-(1-methyl-n-pentyl)amino, di-(1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propyl)amino, di-(1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propyl)amino, di-(3,3-dimethyl-n-butyl)amino, methyl-(ethyl)amino, methyl(n-propyl)amino, methyl(i-propyl)amino, methyl(c-propyl)amino, methyl(n-butyl)amino, methyl(i-butyl)amino, methyl(s-butyl)amino, methyl(t-butyl)amino, methyl(c-butyl)amino, ethyl(n-propyl)amino, ethyl(i-propyl)amino, ethyl(c-propyl)amino, ethyl(n-butyl)amino, ethyl(i-butyl)amino, ethyl(s-butyl)amino, ethyl(t-butyl)amino, ethyl(c-butyl)amino, n-propyl(i-propyl)amino, n-propyl(c-propyl)amino, n-propyl(n-butyl)amino, n-propyl(i-butyl)amino, n-propyl(s-butyl)amino, n-propyl(t-butyl)amino, n-propyl(c-butyl)amino, i-propyl(c-propyl)amino, i-propyl(n-butyl)amino, i-propyl(i-butyl)amino, i-propyl(s-butyl)amino, i-propyl(t-butyl)amino, i-propyl(c-butyl)amino, c-propyl(n-butyl)amino, c-propyl(i-butyl)amino, c-propyl(s-butyl)amino, c-propyl(t-butyl)amino, c-propyl(c-butyl)amino, n-butyl(i-butyl)amino, n-butyl(s-butyl)amino, n-butyl(t-butyl)amino, n-butyl(c-butyl)amino, i-butyl(s-butyl)amino, i-butyl(t-butyl)amino, i-butyl(c-butyl)amino, s-butyl(t-butyl)amino, s-butyl(c-butyl)amino and t-butyl(c-butyl)amino, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, di-i-propylamino and di-n-butylamino.
As C1-6alkylcarbonylamino groups, there may be mentioned methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, i-propylcarbonylamino, n-butylcarbonylamino, i-butylcarbonylamino, s-butylcarbonylamino, t-butylcarbonylamino, 1-pentylcarbonylamino, 2-pentylcarbonylamino, 3-penylcarbonylamino, i-pentylcarbonylamino, neopentylcarbonylamino, t-pentylcarbonylamino, 1-hexylcarbonylamino, 2-hexylcarbonylamino and 3-hexylcarbonylamino, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, i-propylcarbonylamino and n-butylcarbonylamino.
As C1-6alkylsulfonylamino groups, there may be mentioned methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, n-propylsulfonylamino, i-propyl-sulfonylamino, n-butylsulfonylamino, i-butylsulfonylamino, s-butylsulfonylamino, t-butylsulfonylamino, 1-pentylsulfonylamino, 2-pentylsulfonylamino, 3-pentylsulfonylamino, i-pentylsulfonylamino, neopentylsulfonylamino, t-pentylsulfonylamino, 1-hexylsulfonylamino, 2-hexylsulfonylamino and 3-hexylsulfonylamino, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, n-propylsulfonylamino, i-propylsulfonylamino and n-butylsulfonylamino.
As C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl groups, there may be mentioned methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, i-propylaminocarbonyl, n-butylaminocarbonyl, i-butylaminocarbonyl, s-butylaminocarbonyl, t-butylaminocarbonyl, 1-pentylaminocarbonyl, 2-pentylaminocarbonyl, 3-pentylaminocarbonyl, i-pentylaminocarbonyl, neopentylaminocarbonyl, t-pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-hexylaminocarbonyl, 2-hexylaminocarbonyl and 3-hexylaminocarbonyl, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, i-propylaminocarbonyl and n-butylaminocarbonyl.
As di-C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl groups, there may be mentioned dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-i-propylaminocarbonyl, di-c-propylaminocarbonyl, di-n-butylaminocarbonyl, di-i-butylaminocarbonyl, di-s-butylaminocarbonyl, di-t-butylaminocarbonyl, di-c-butylaminocarbonyl, di-1-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-2-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-3-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-1-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-neopentylaminocarbonyl, di-t-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-c-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-1-hexylaminocarbonyl, di-2-hexylaminocarbonyl and di-3-hexylaminocarbonyl, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-1-propylaminocarbonyl, di-c-propylaminocarbonyl and di-n-butylaminocarbonyl.
As C1-6alkylcarbonyl groups, there may be mentioned methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, i-propylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, i-butylcarbonyl, s-butylcarbonyl, t-butylcarbonyl, 1-pentylcarbonyl, 2-pentylcarbonyl, 3-pentylcarbonyl, i-pentylcarbonyl, neopentylcarbonyl, t-pentylcarbonyl, 1-hexylcarbonyl, 2-hexylcarbonyl and 3-hexylcarbonyl. Preferably, there may be mentioned methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, i-propylcarbonyl and n-butylcarbonyl.
As C1-6alkoxycarbonyl groups, there may be mentioned methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, i-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, 1-pentyloxycarbonyl, 2-pentyloxycarbonyl, 3-pentyloxycarbonyl, i-pentyloxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, t-pentyloxycarbonyl, 1-hexyloxycarbonyl, 2-hexyloxycarbonyl and 3-hexyloxycarbonyl, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, i-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl.
As C1-6alkoxycarbonylamino groups, there may be mentioned methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, n-propoxycarbonylamino, i-propoxycarbonylamino, n-butoxycarbonylamino, i-butoxycarbonylamino, s-butoxycarbonylamino, t-butoxycarbonylamino, 1-pentyloxycarbonylamino, 2-pentyloxycarbonylamino, 3-pentyloxycarbonylamino, i-pentyloxycarbonylamino, neopentyloxycarbonylamino, t-pentyloxycarbonylamino, 1-hexyloxycarbonylamino, 2-hexyloxycarbonylamino and 3-hexyloxycarbonylamino, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, n-propoxycarbonylamino, i-propoxycarbonylamino, n-butoxycarbonylamino, i-butoxycarbonylamino, s-butoxycarbonylamino and t-butoxycarbonylamino.
As C1-6alkylsulfonyl groups, there may be mentioned methanesulfonyl and ethanesulfonyl.
As preferable compounds used in the present invention, the following compounds may be mentioned.
(1) The benzopyran derivative of the formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein R1 and R2 represent a methyl group, R3 represents a hydroxyl group and R4 represents a hydrogen atom.
(2) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (1), wherein X represents Cxe2x95x90O, R7 represents a hydrogen atom, and R8 represents a methyl group.
(3) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (1), wherein X is absent, and R7 and R8 represent a hydrogen atom.
(4) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (2), wherein R9 represents a hydrogen atom.
(5) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (2), wherein R9 represents a nitro group.
(6) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (3), wherein R9 represents a hydrogen atom.
(7) The benzopyran derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to aforementioned (3), wherein R9 represents a nitro group.
Concrete examples of the compounds that can be used in the present invention are shown as follows, but the present invention is not limited thereto. Herein, xe2x80x9cMexe2x80x9d means a methyl group, xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d means an ethyl group, xe2x80x9cPrxe2x80x9d means a propyl group, xe2x80x9cBuxe2x80x9d means a butyl group, xe2x80x9cPenxe2x80x9d means a pentyl group, xe2x80x9cHexxe2x80x9d means a hexyl group, xe2x80x9cAcxe2x80x9d means an acetyl group (COCH3), xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d means a phenyl group, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d means normal, xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d means iso, xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d means tertiary, and xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d means cyclo, respectively.
The compound according to the present invention has asymmetric carbon atoms at 3-position and 4-position, thus optical isomers thereof based on the asymmetric carbon atoms are present, which can be used in the application of the present invention similar to racemate. Further, a cis- and trans isomer based on configuration at 3-position and 4-position may be included, but the trans isomer is preferable.
Further, when the compounds can form their salts, the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof can be also used as active ingredients.
As pharmaceutically acceptable salts, there may be mentioned hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulfates, methanesulfonates, acetates, benzoates, tartrates, phosphates, lactates, maleates, fumarates, malates, gluconates and salicylates, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned hydrochlorides, methanesulfonates and maleates.
Then, the preparation method of the compound according to the present invention is illustrated.
Of the compounds of the general formula (I), those wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom and R3 represents a hydroxyl group, which are the compounds of formula (I-a), can be obtained by reacting a compound of the general formula (2) with a compound (3) in an inert solvent, as shown in the following reaction scheme.
The compound of the general formula (2) can be synthesized according to known methods (methods described in J. M. Evans et al., J. Med. Chem. 1984, 27, 1127; J. Med. Chem. 1986, 29, 2194; J. T. North et al., J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 3397; as well as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 56-57785, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 56-57786, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 58-188880, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 2-141, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-87650 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-209366, etc.). 
As the solvents used in the reaction of the compound of the general formula (2) with the compound (3), the following may be mentioned.
There may be mentioned sulfoxide type solvents exemplified by dimethylsulfoxide; amide type solvents exemplified by dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; ether type solvents exemplified by ethylether, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran; halogen type solvents exemplified by dichloromethane, chloroform and dichloroethane; nitrile type solvents exemplified by acetonitrile and propionitrile; aromatic hydrocarbon type solvents exemplified by benzene and toluene; hydrocarbon type solvents exemplified by hexane and heptane; and ester type solvents exemplified by ethyl acetate. Further, the reaction can be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Preferably, ether type solvents and nitrile type solvents may be mentioned.
The reaction temperature is generally from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction solvent, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The molar ratio of the reaction materials is within the range of 0.5-20.0, preferably 1.0-10.0, for the compound (3)/the compound (2).
An acid catalyst may be used in the reaction.
As the acid catalysts used, there may be mentioned inorganic acids exemplified by hydrochloric acid and sulfuric acid, and Lewis acids exemplified by aluminum chloride, titanium tetrachloride, boron trifluoride diethyl ether complex, perchloric acid, lithium perchlorate, lithium bromide and ytterbium trifluoromethanesulfonate, etc. Preferably, there may be mentioned lithium bromide, perchloric acid and lithium perchlorate.
Of the compounds of the general formula (I), those other than the compounds of the formula (I-a) (the compounds wherein R3 and R4 together form a bond and the compounds wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom and R3 represents a C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group) can be prepared by the methods similar to those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 52-91866 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-87650, etc.
Syntheses of optically active compounds of the compounds of the general formula (I) can be attained by utilizing optical resolution methods (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 3-141286, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,037 and European Patent No. 409,165). Further, syntheses of optically active compounds of the general formula (2) can be attained by utilizing asymmetric synthesis methods (Japanese National Publication No. Hei 5-507645, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-301878, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-285983, European Patent Application Laid-open No.535,377 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,314).
As described above, the inventors of the present invention found that the compound of the formula (I) has a strong prolongation effect on the refractory period. The prolongation effect on the refractory period is one of the functions of antiarrhythmic action and an important indicator that can be extrapolated to efficiency for clinical arrhythmia. Conventional antiarrhythmic agents having a prolongation effect on the refractory period as the main function (such as d-sotalol belonging to Class III of the antiarrhythmic agent classification according to Vaughan Williams) have highly dangerous arrhythmic inducing actions that can result in sudden death such as torsades de pointes based on extension of ventricular muscle action potential relating to the prolongation effect on the refractory period, which become the therapeutic problems for arrhythmia based on atrium (such as supraventricular tachycardia, atrial flutter and atrial fibrillation). In order to solve the problems, the inventors of the present invention carried out searching and studying of compounds having the prolongation effect on the refractory period more selective for atrium muscle than for ventricular muscle, and found that the compound of the formula (I) has the prolongation effect on the refractory period selective for atrium muscle without any influence on the refractory period and action potential of ventricular muscle. The difference between the findings by the inventors of the present invention and the known techniques is to provide the prolongation effect on the refractory period selective for atrium muscle to these compound group, which is shown by the following facts; there is no influence on the action potential sustaining period of removed ventricular muscle, and there is no influence on the electrocardiogram QT of anesthetized animal. From the above, the compounds of the present invention have no arrhythmic inducing action in ventricular muscle, thus they can provide possibilities of a contribution to more safe uses for arrhythmia based on atrium muscle than known techniques. This technique is useful for therapeutic or preventive uses as anti-atrial fibrillation agents, anti-atrial flutter agents and anti-atrial tachycardia agents relating to paroxysmal, chronic, preoperative, intraoperative or postoperative atrial arrhythmia, prevention of proceeding to embolus based on atrial arrhythmia, prevention of proceeding to ventricular arrhythmia or tachycardia originated from atrial arrhythmia or tachycardia, and prevention of the life prognosis worsening based on the preventive action for atrial arrhythmia or tachycardia which can be proceeded to ventricular arrhythmia or tachycardia.
The present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition or veterinary pharmaceutical composition containing a compound of the generally formula (I) in an effective amount for these treatments.
As administering forms of the compound according to the present invention, there may be mentioned parenteral administrations by means of injections (subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular and intraperitoneal injections), ointments, suppositories and aerosol, and oral administrations by means of tablets, capsules, granules, pills, syrups, solutions, emulsions and suspensions, etc.
The aforementioned pharmaceutical or veterinary pharmaceutical composition contains the compound according to the present invention in an amount of about 0.01-99.5%, preferably about 0.1-30%, of the total composition weight. In addition to the compound according to the present invention or the composition containing the compound, other pharmaceutically or veterinary pharmaceutically active compounds may be contained. Further, these compositions may contain the plurality of compounds according to the present invention.
A clinical administration amount of the compound of the present invention varies depending on age, weight and sensitivity of the patient, extent of condition, etc. and an effective administration amount is generally about 0.003-1.5 g, preferably 0.01-0.6 g, per day for adult. If necessary, however, the amount outside of the aforementioned range may be used.
The compound according to the present invention is formulated for administration by conventional pharmaceutical means.
That is, tablets, capsules, granules and pills for oral administration are prepared by using excipients such as sucrose, lactose, glucose, starch and mannitol; binders such as hydroxypropyl cellulose, syrup, gum arabic, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, methyl cellulose and polyvinyl pyrrolidone; disintegrators such as starch, carboxymethyl cellulose or its calcium salt, microcrystalline cellulose and polyethylene glycol; lubricants such as talc, magnesium or calcium stearate, and silica; lubricaing agents such as sodium laurate and glycerol, etc.
Injections, solutions, emulsions, suspensions, syrups and aerosols are prepared by using solvents for the active components such as water, ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol and polyethylene glycol; surfactants such as sorbitan fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene ether of hydrogenated castor oil and lecithin; suspending agents such as carboxymethyl sodium salt, cellulose derivatives such as methyl cellulose, tragacanth, and natural rubbers such as gum arabic; and preserves such as p-hydroxybenzoic acid esters, benzalkonium chloride and sorbic acid salts, etc.
For ointments that are transdermally adsorptive pharmaceutics, for example, white vaseline, liquid paraffin, higher alcohols, Macrogol ointments, hydrophilic ointments and aqueous gel-type bases, etc are used.
Suppositories are prepared by using, for example, cocoa fats, polyethylene glycol, lanolin, fatty acid triglyceride, coconut oil and Polysorbate etc.